


The Beginning of Forever

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	The Beginning of Forever

Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius heard the soft cries long before his mate did and sprinted as fast as he could to soothe the hurt that had befallen his daughter.

He caught the scent of her blood, sharp and coppery and abhorrent to every one of his heightened senses.

Rowan caught the light from the midday sun glinting in her hair, the breeze gently playing with the long silver strands that perfectly resembled his own.

The next moment, he was beside her, his fingers tugging lightly on her small chin. Those Ashryver eyes, glassy with her tears, bore into his own and his heart twisted painfully.

“Show me where it hurts, my love,” he whispered, wiping her tears from her golden cheeks and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Here, papa.” She pointed to her shin and Rowan released her chin before tugging the torn, dirty leg of her breeches up to expose the bloody wound.

“Oh, Eva, how did you do that,” his voice was gentle, a voice he only reserved for the light of his life, his daughter.

It was then that he heard Aelin approaching swiftly from behind. Her scent caressed his nose and he breathed it in deeply, allowing it to calm the roaring within his own blood at the sight of his daughter’s injury.

She settled beside Rowan, also kissing her daughter on the forehead before gathering her small hands within Aelin’s own scarred ones.

“My love, my love, my love.” She cooed, pressing kisses to Evalin’s dirty fingers.

Aelin settled into Rowan’s side and pulled Eva into her lap, legs now stretched out in her father’s own lap. He checked the wound for dirt and when he was satisfied it was clean enough, he tickled his daughter’s feet lightly.

“Papa, stop!” She wiggled in her mother’s lap but her tears had dried and only slight redness remained which meant Rowan’s distraction worked.

Aelin’s smile was bright, brighter than all of Mala’s blessings combined. It was a miracle that after all this time without her fire magic, she still burned brighter than the sun.

“Do you remember what we were teaching you yesterday, my love?” Aelin asked, sneaking another kiss, this one to the girls’ temple.

Rowan smiled softly as Eva’s eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly, reaching for Rowan. He indulged his daughter and she threw her arms around his neck, throwing herself into his lap.

Aelin mouthed, “Daddy’s little girl,” over her head but there was no resentment found in her eyes or across her stunning face. Only quiet joy after so many horrors in their long lives. She had earned that joy, this peace. The quiet life they had built for themselves outside of their court.

She never seemed to miss the power that had once felled Kingdoms and demons alike. Aelin had only ever been thankful for that second chance so many years ago.

“Will you show me?” Rowan asked his daughter fondly.

She unhooked her arms from his neck and nodded again, just as eager, before setting her injured leg out in front of her.

Rowan would never tire of the unbridled happiness Eva always exuded. She never felt unsafe in their Queendom and everyone doted on her. She was the light of their court, Princess Evalin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.

She was everything to him.

Aelin leaned further into Rowan’s warmth, abnormally quiet for her, and they both watched as Eva held her hands over the now-clotted wound on her shin.

Her brow furrowed in concentration and Rowan felt the flicker of power answer her call and he watched as the healing magic Eva had been blessed with slowly knitted her cut together under her steady hands.

Soon, all that was left were the remnants of her blood. No bruising. No cuts or scrapes. Only stained and dirty skin.

Eva smiled brightly, showing all her teeth, even those elongated canines, and faced her parents once more. “I did it!”

Rowan’s heart constricted, she was so strong, so powerful for one so young. But he and Aelin had always taught her from day one never to fear her powers. To embrace them. To do good where she was able.

Aelin’s eyes were glassy with pride and Rowan kissed her neck, just below her ear and whispered, “I love you,” against her skin.

She shivered at the contact and they both reached for Eva and pulled her into their warm embraces.

“You are so talented, my love.” Rowan said, mouth brushing against the top of his daughter’s head in another kiss.

Eva finally pulled away, having had enough of her parents’ affections and rolled out of their laps in a graceful somersault before getting to her feet and taking off once more, entirely unaffected by her previous distress.

“She is so much like you, Aelin.” Rowan mused, lacing his fingers through Aelin’s.

“I wonder if that means we should be worried about the hell she might raise when she’s older.”

Rowan chuckled. “Most likely, but for now we can enjoy that she worships the ground we walk on and pretend there won’t come a day where she rebels against us.”

Aelin finally turned to him, not having looked at him since her arrival as she had been too preoccupied on her daughter’s well-being.

“I love you, Rowan,” a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked upon his face.

Rowan’s concern for his mate grew as he beheld her tears. He pulled her closer so they were nose to nose.

“Why do you cry, Fireheart?” He whispered, panic rising with each passing moment.

“I’m just so happy. I never thought that in ten years, I could have everything I ever desired and so much more. And yet, here I am. With you. With our daughter. Anything else seems excessive.” She gave an incredulous laugh through her tears.

Rowan pulled back, cradling her face in his hands. “Anything else?”

She sniffled and placed each of her hands on his own cheeks, caressing his tattoo with a tentative finger.

He shivered under her touch. “Please tell me.” His voice broke.

“I’m pregnant, Rowan.”

Rowan’s heart stopped. Then he smelled, really smelled her and it was only then that he recognised the other scent entwined with her own. He had been so focused on Eva these days that he hadn’t even noticed the change.

Then his own tears welled over and he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her softly before a joyous laugh interrupted them.

“Momma, papa!” Eva threw herself at her parents and they caught her, holding her between them.

“Eva love,” Rowan murmured, unable to restrain the emotion in his voice, “How would you like to be a sister?”

Eva blinked those large turquoise and gold eyes twice and then slowly, that smile, Aelin’s smile but also a little bit of Rowan’s spread across her face and she laughed delightedly.

“When can I meet them?” Eva asked, her voice like a song on the wind.

Aelin clutched her daughter and Rowan close, pulling them together until there was no space between them and Rowan felt as though he could pause time and relive this moment over and over, never to tire of the utter elation he couldn’t believe he had been blessed with.

“In a few months, my love. You can meet your little brother or little sister in a few months.”

And for the rest of the day, Rowan lazed in the meadow, ignoring all responsibilities and chased his daughter through the wildflowers, snuggled with his mate and laughed until the moon rose high above and he carried a sleepy Eva home, with Aelin tucked under his free arm.

There would only be joy and wonder for the rest of their days and Rowan would never let anything come between his family and their happiness.


End file.
